Forever
by blair the cat
Summary: SEQUEL TO GONE Dan finally reunites with Amy after a year apart. After finding out he is a Madrigal Amy and him head off to Greenland. What is this project Code name: Forever, and what does it have to do with AMy and the clues
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again everyone! I'm excited to continue Gone! Please review! For newcomers make sure u know this is the SEQUEL! Disclaimer: I own nothing of 39 Clues or the characters. All credit is to be given to the authors of these amazing books. **

**XXXX** Dan's POV

Dan shivered slightly pulling his oversized fur lined coat closer. Looking around Nuuk, Greenland he was disappointed to see only white. White everywhere. As he felt his feet slowly getting cold he stomped around. _What can possibly be taking Amy so long!_ After a week they had decided the next clue must be here, in the barren waste land. {**I've never been there so please don't take any offense**} Amy was inside the _warm,_ house meeting with some informant. He wondered if it was another Madrigal agent. After finding out his family it had taken the whole week to fully sink in, Jared, the first Madrigal agent he had met seemed pretty cool. Although he hadn't told Dan exactly what he and Amy had done with a tank. His breath came out as puffs of white air as he tried to keep his hands warm. Finally to his relief Amy exited the house motioning him to follow her down the street.

"Well!" he asked impatiently wondering what had gone between her and the mysterious person.

"I am now positive the clue is here, we are staying at an inn then checking out the Local Museum here." Dan rolled his eyes. Of course she would head to a place like that, he wished Nellie had come she had out right refuse to come when she heard the word _snow_. Envy filled Dan, Amy had sent Nellie to the Bahamas. "DAN," Amy called waving her hand in front of him, "you weren't even listening were you." He grinned sheepishly at his sister. She was getting smaller he had begun to notice as his growth spurt finally kicked in. Today she was wearing a red long, fur lined, trench coat with snow boots-that had heels-he noted with disgust. Heels were the last thing you needed with snow and ice everywhere, even with his sturdy boots he had slipped more times than he could count and his butt was thoroughly sore while Amy walked gracefully as a cat.

**XXXX** Amy's POV

Amy grabbed Dan's arm once again to keep him from falling head first into the snow. Shaking her head she chuckled earning a glare from him. Then her attention turned back to the conversation she had had earlier with Joshua. Fiske had given the order to activate the program Alfa, Code name: Forever. Finding all the clues was imperative. The Museum was her best guess at finding the next clue. She laid in bed feeling the silence of the night as Dan was already fast asleep. Hamilton had refused to come saying that he had something to do. Nellie was relaxing, which she thoroughly deserved, but she also acted as a way to distract the _Cobras_. Smiling smugly she thought of how mad they would be when they realized that Nellie really was just relaxing. Out of worry she had asked a fellow Madrigal to watch out for Nellie, you could never tell when the snakes would show their fangs. _Forever_. Even Amy wasn't sure of the full extent of the program, just that the clues were apart of it. Frisk had become one of the very few people she had trust. After the physical training he had personally taught her the mental part of bringing the leader, he would be what one would think of as an uncle.

**XXXX** Dan's POV

He yawned as he looked through the museum. It had already been five hours since they had arrived and still no clue had come up. They had searched each and every item for a crest of any of the Cahill families and had come up empty.

"Amy," he called, knowing his voice was starting to hint of whining. "I'm hungry can we at least. There is a little café near the entrance." {**if there really is a museum or café there I own nothing of it nor take any credit**} Amy sighed following him to the store.

"Two hot chocolate please," she ordered handing the cashier five dollars. Dan looked at the cup and had once thought. _Could it be that easy?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry it's been a while school just started and I'm taking college high school. Yup I must have been crazy to want to go to college early…anyways…here what you've been waiting for! Sorry it's short! REVIEW PLEASE**

**XXXX** Dan's POV cont

Dan smiled smugly at Amy; he had found the next clue. The café's cup looked normal until you took a closer look, which revealed the recycle symbol to be the one of the Ekats. They had been so busy looking at the historic parts of the museum that they didn't see it right under their nose. "Good job, Dan. I'm impressed," she smiled ruffling his hair annoyingly.

"So…" he trailed off, "What does it mean?" Amy shrugged pulling his lap top of her purse. He rolled his eyes, "Purses shouldn't be big enough you can fit a lap top in them."

"Yes, they should. Where else would I put all my weapons?" she chuckled, "Look up the name of the café. I must admit I feel kind of idiotic since it's called the E Kate of Rina Café."

"Well, I didn't notice it either so you're not **that** much of an idiot."

"Awww. The dewb said something nice for once." She teased coming to look over his shoulder.

"Last time I do that," he muttered. Why did he even bother when she was going to call him names?

**XXXX **Amy's POV

"We are definitely on the right track."

"I agree considering most café websites don't say _Restricted: Password_when you go on them," Amy joked. As she watched Dan try some very stupid and very dwebish passwords she finally sighed grabbing the lap top.

"Hey!" he stood up reaching for his lap top, but he stopped short. Amy was already thoroughly engrossed. His curiosity got the best of him as he walked behind Amy. Hacking was one skill she had been taught, how else would the Madrigals stay ahead of everyone? Numbers flooded the screen as she went deep into the websites mainframe, a strong firewall protected it. _It's the Ekats alright_. It took her a little less then an hour to bypass the firewall.

"A recipe?" Dan frowned as he read the only information on the screen. Amy stayed silent thinking of what it could mean, there must be something here.

"Excuse me," a worker spoke from behind them causing them both to jump. "The Museum is closing." Checking the clock they were surprised to find that the day was gone.

"Yes, sorry." Amy smiled standing she stretched still thinking of each ingredient. _What could coco, milk, water, sugar, and cinnamon have in common?_ Something nagged at her mind, she couldn't quiet put her finger on it, but she had a feeling the ingredients weren't the only part of the clue.

**XXXX **Dan's POV

He shivered wishing he had another blanket, turning in the dark he envied how Amy had fallen asleep even in the frosty night. The hotel itself was nice, but they must not know what **heat **is because when he had complained to the management person-it's such a small town only one person is needed to runt the hotel-she had said that he was crazy. Apparently 60 degrees is the equivalent to 90. So here he was, on the verge of getting hypothermia and Amy was sleeping comfortably. He should have been smart and stayed with Hamilton. _Too late now_, he sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! It has been a looooooong time, way too long! I'm terribly sorry for the wait! Enjoy! I will try to update regularly from now on :)**

**XXXX **Amy's POV

Amy stretched staring blankly at the computer screen. What was she missing? There had to be something that would lead them to a clue, but what? With frustration she stood up and paced around the small room. Then a thought hit her, what if the recipe was only part of the clue? What if it leads to something else at the museum? "It is worth a shot at least," she grumbled to herself.  
"What is?" Dan asked blinking sleepily as he entered the room.  
"We are going back to the museum," Amy grinned. Dan groaned in loud protest.  
"No. You are going to the museum, I'm going to bed!"  
Amy rolled her eyes at him, before yanking him towards the door.  
"Amy!" he protested weakly this time, his curiosity had begun to grow along with his excitement – not at finding a clue, but at the possibility that he could leave the forsaken land of snow!  
As they walked back into the museum Amy's mind raced. What could the clues possibly lead to? Coco, milk, water, sugar, cinnamon.

**XXXX **Dan's POV

Dan signed eyes lazily roaming around the museum, it the clue was here they would have already found it in his opinion. What could they be missing? As he walked slowly around the museum his eye rested on an odd painting it seemed to be a giant blur of things, he never did like abstract art. Heck Dan didn't really like art at all, but there was something about this painting that caught and held his attention. When he realized what it was he laughed out loud. "It looks like a cow!" he said a little too loudly and got a glare from a museum worker. Amy shook her head at him sighing, but when she looked at the painted her mood changed.  
"Dan you are a genius!" she exclaimed.

**XXXX **Amy's POV

The picture was of a cow, though very distorted, however looking at it closer one could make out three distinct plants. Amy smiled. The cow surely meant milk and the three different plants were those of coco, sugar cane, and cinnamon. That only left water. Dan groaned impatiently.  
"I agree that I am a genius, but what exactly did I do?" he asked looking at her staring so intently at the painting.  
"This painting is the clue, only I can't find anything dealing with water," She sighed rubbing her eyes. Dan sighed looking at the painting, why couldn't it have been a picture of a ninja or something cool. Amy looked over at Dan when he started chuckling. "What is it Dan?"  
"Tell me I'm a genius one more time and I will," Dan smirked at her. Amy rolled her eyes at her obnoxious brother.  
"You are a genius, now tell me what is so funny!"  
"It looks like a ripple of water." Dan gestured to the painting as a whole. It took Amy a moment to see it, but there is was. She had been too busy looking at individual parts of the painting.  
"Now if only you could tell me what it means," Amy smiled ruffling Dan's hair.  
"Hey! Don't mess my hair up!" he complained.

**XXXX **Dan's POV

Dan crouched over his laptop searching for anything pertaining to the painting at the museum. Amy had gotten a message on her cell and left him alone. He tried not to think what she could be doing right now, the change in her was something he tried not to dwell on. Shaking his head he focused on the information in front of him. What he found was nothing important, which is what sparked his interest. The museum was run by the Ekrats and yet according to the information the painting wasn't special in anyway. Why would the Ekrats put something so common up in their museum. There had to be something behind it. He was so deep into his research he didn't notice a presence in the room till he heard the voice.  
"What has your attention so completely?" Jared asked spooking Dan so bad that he literally tripped off his chair in an effort to stand. "Woah, calm down little man. Didn't mean to scare you." Jared chuckled. "I take it your sister isn't here yet. Guess I will just have to wait," he sighed sitting on the couch in a dramatic fashion. Dan just nodded his heart still in this throat from the scare. Then Dan grinned, "So can you tell me about the tank now?" he took a seat next to Jared leaning forward excitedly.  
Jared raised an eyebrow, but nodded his hand gently rubbing a crumpled piece of metal that hung around his neck. " Just don't tell your sister. I'm very fond of living," Jared joked. "Now where to begin..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update. Just started college Xb so it has been hectic. This chapter is all about "A tank and two teenagers (aka Jared and Amy)" Basically it is one of Amy's first jobs as a hired mercenary. Enjoy and comment!**

The seats shook as the heavily armored vehicle drove into the raging river, the wheels squealed in an effort to push across the river, occasionally losing grip causing the vehicle to be pushed downstream. Gripping their rifles the vehicle of mercenaries remained silent, all doned in dark green clothing covering all, but their eyes. Placed closest to the vehicle's opening Amy watched the swirling water as rain covered the ground like a blanket. _How long had it been since she left America?_ Amy wasn't sure. Hours blurred into days that blurred into weeks. Exhaustion weighed heavily on her eyes, beckoning her to fall into a peaceful slumber, however she fought it gripping a small silver locket that hung loosely around her neck. Her most precious object held two pictures, one on either side. On the left was an older picture of two sweethearts, the woman standing behind a man who was sitting. Her arms gently wrapped around him. On the right was a picture of a spunky woman with her arm wrapped around a young boy. A yell made everyone shift, Amy quickly put the locket under her shirt then cocked her gun back. Silence followed for brief moments before an eruption of sound filled the air almost as deafening as the thunder storm that raged around them. Amy and her fellow fighters swarmed out of the vehicle taking down any being in sight. What Amy saw next made her stomach drop. It was a trap. The small enemy came wasn't small by any means. Towers of sandbags and armored vehicles surrounded the large encampment, three soldiers for every one of Amy's. Hopelessly outnumbered Amy's mind raced as men around her were gunned down. They would call her a coward, a betrayer, but she had a plan and knew when to surrender and when to change tactics. Amy's tactics just happened to be surrendering, if you could call it that. Placing her gun down and kneeling she was roughly handled, a bag placed over her head. Then darkness.

A hard shake and a bucket of icy water left Amy shivering and awake. Blinking hard she tried to ignore the blinding light They had on her face, focusing on the blurry black figures in the background. A shiver went down her back, her breath coming out in shallow short gasps as she surveyed the room. Next to her was a young man in a similar situation as her, hands and feet chained the metal chair he sat on, his long hair hanging into his eyes. When the man met her gaze he winked grinning, "Do you come here often?" he asked. Amy blinked for a moment before her body shook with suppressed laughter.  
"Everyday. It is a nice place don't you think?" She replied, her mind racing through possible scenarios. Could she trust this man enough to plan an escape with him? How could she escape? Which way would have the highest probability to prove successful?


End file.
